A Nightmare
by Joker8heart
Summary: A Genderbent fanfic. just a simple horror story before sleeping. thought I classified it as suspense cause i don't know what else to call it.


A Gender bent fanfic! A real quickie, this one is.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young boy. He was having a nightmare. In his dream he was in front of his parents' bedroom. He peered inside and saw his parents getting ready for bed. His father was reading in bed while his mother was brushing her hair but there was something odd about them. The lighting in the room was very bright but he can't seem to see their faces.

"Mom?Dad?" The boy called out.

His parents looked at him but they didn't have any faces. The boy woke up and ran to his parent's bedroom. He saw his father reading in bed and his mother brushing her hair. Like what they were doing in his dream. Relieved, he started to tear up.

"What's the matter dear?"His mother asked

"Is everything alight?" asked his father

He told them about his nightmare, how real it felt and how scared he got when he saw them faceless.

"It's just a dream sweetie" his mother comforted

"I'll take him to bed" his father suggested

His father lifted him and carried him off to his room. When they go there, His father gently placed him back to his bed.

"Are you still scared?" his father asked

"Yes" he replied

"Well don't be, it's just a dream." his father pinched the boy's nose and his own "see? I still have a face and so do you. Your mother isn't here but I know she also have one."

Comforted, the boy settled back to his bed. He told his father to leave the hall light open and to leave the door slightly ajar.

In no time the boy fell back to sleep. But again he began to have a bad dream. He dreamed that he was in bed. He heard strange noises coming from down stairs. He got off of his bed to investigate. He can hear it was coming from their living room. As he gets closer he concluded that it was coming from their television. He went down and saw a figure in front of the television. He was relieved; it was only his older sister.

"Sister, you should go to sleep. It's very late." He told her. His sister was always staying up.

His sister didn't say anything or makes any movement that suggests she heard him. He slowly walked around the couch, his sister was still unmoving. Suddenly his sister looked at him and she was faceless. Startled, the boy woke up. He can hear noises coming downstairs. He started to run towards the sound, it was coming in the living room, like in his dream. He ran down the stairs and saw his sister there. She heard him coming down.

"What are you doing still up?" his sister asked him

The boy told his sister about his dream, how it felt so real and how he found her faceless. His sister smiled at him. She took his hand and walked him back to his room. She guided him back to his bed and sat beside him on his bed.

"It's just a dream." his sister comforted "it's not real."

He was scared but he nodded .His sister ruffled his head and kissed his forehead. His sister offered him that she could sleep with him for the remainder of the night but he refused. He didn't want to trouble her and he wants to show them that he was a brave boy now. His sister left the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

It was morning when the boy woke up. He was glad that the night was over and everything was alright. He went to his parents' bed room to tell them about his dreams but they weren't in their room. "They must be already downstairs" he thought. He then went to his sister's room and found that she wasn't there. "She must have woken up already too" he thought. He made his wake to the kitchen to get his breakfast. He ran down stairs for breakfast. He was about to enter the kitchen but he heard them talking.

"I had a nightmare last night" he heard his sister say

"What about, dear?" He heard his mother reply

"It's about my brother" she replied "He had a face"

He peered into the kitchen to see what was happening. He was shocked at what he saw. He saw his family there

He saw his mother making coffee.

He saw his father reading the newspaper.

He saw his sister eating on the table.

They were faceless.

They noticed him. They stood up and slowly approached him. He was scared. He didn't want to do. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare but … he wasn't asleep. He wanted to run away but his feet were heavy. He can't seem to move. His faceless family members stretched they're hand to get him. He tried to fight them off but they were too many. He closed his eye, praying that they would go away. Then everything suddenly became quiet. He opened his eyes. A terrifying sight greeted him, Himself.

"I'll be taking your face now" It said.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Stop it, Haruki!"

Kyonko was hugging and comforting her little brother who was shaking.

"hahaha and that one wasn't even that scary!" Haruki teased "Good luck putting him to bed."

"You know I can't get over the boy's side!" Kyonko replied. She felt her brother snuffle a little.

"shhh it's alright" Kyonko told her little brother "it was just the story"

"The boy thought it was _just_ a dream" Haruki joked

"I-I could sleep with him if it'll help" Mitsuuru suggested. "Y-you know if he is too scared to sleep by himself"

"_Sure_ Mitsuuru, 'If _he_ is too scared to sleep by himself' you're just scared as well."

"Am not!"Mitsuuru rebuked

That night, Kyonko's little brother and Mitsuuru shared a bed while Haruki received a punch on the shoulder.

THE END

* * *

when i was rereading this i realized it was cheesy well anyway Good night everyone (wrote this at night)! Hope you had fun reading.

Comments , both positive and negative, are welcome.


End file.
